icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HeyPeople145/ISam's Dad
This is my personal sequel. It's probably not going to be as good as I hoped because it's almost 1 am and the only thing that is keeping me awake are chocolate chips. I won't mind criticism as long as it's not to harsh. Here it goes: iSam's Dad It was a dark, rainy day in Seattle. Nothing new. The iCarly crew (including Spencer) was at Sam's house for a change. Sam and her mother had just got done fighting on what to get on their pizza. They decided to go with everything. The door bell rang. "Is someone gonna get that?" both Sam and her mother asked. "I'll get it" said Carly. She opened the door only to find a man who looked violent. "Do the Pucketts live here?," asked the man. For some reason Carly felt like she had seen him before, but she couldn't quite remember who he was. "What are you doing here Marshall?" Sam's mom asked. "Look I came to apologize-" "I never thought I would see you again, except when I see you on T.V., winning an award for something you don't even deserve" "Pam, sorry I left you with the twins but-" "Sorry doesn't cut it." Pam said viciously. "Dad what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your world tour?" Asked Sam. Carly realized who he was. "You're Eminem!!!" She shouted. "Sam, how come you never told us Eminem was your father?" Asked Freddie. "Oh my God! Can I have an autograph?" Spencer shouted. Eminem gave him a dirty look and Spencer backed away. "Yes it's true, Eminem is my dad."Sam said. There is more to come soon if you guys like it Chapter 3: (chapter 2 is in the comments) "Yeah you're mother left me and took you Melanie with her" Eminem said. "Why?" asked Sam. "She said I was a worthless loser and I would never make anything out of my life." "Yeah that sounds like her." Said Sam. "Well how about we go over to my apartment? Since your mom never came back." Carly said. "Sure maybe you have some food there." They all went over to Carly and Spencer's Sam ordered another pizza (with everything on it). Like always, she didn't have any money. Eminem was the only one with money so he got the pizza. While he was gone, Spencer, Freddie, and Carly were asking Sam many questions about Eminem being her father. Sam refused to answer. Eminem came with the pizza. They ate. "Wow, it's not every day that you see Eminem on your couch, eating pizza" said Carly. Eminem laughed weakly. Before he could reply, someone barged in the door. Someone was Mrs. Benson. "FREDDIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT???" Asked Mrs. Benson. "Mom. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" "Well I saw this strange man come into Carly's apartment with a pizza. You know you're not supposed to have pizza right?" "Mom I'm not allergic to pizza. The doctor even said so!" "What does the doctor know?" Mrs. Benson looked at Eminem and realized who he was. "Freddie go home now." "Why?" "Because I don't want you anywhere near this vile thing!" "Who's the 'vile thing?'" asked Eminem. "It's YOU!!!" Mrs. Benson shouted. "Me?" He asked. Mrs. Benson took out a small can of Frebreeze and sparyed Eminem and Freddie. "What was that for?" asked the two. "Why do you think I'm vile?" asked Eminem. "Have you not listened to your music?" "Yes and it sounds like you have too." "I would never listen to it! It's disgusting, garbage, offensive, and vulgar!" Eminem was getting annoyed by Mrs. Benson. She kept complaining about his music. He exploded on her. "Shut up! All you do is complain! Did you ever realize how annoying you are? You're worst then my ex- wife Kim!" "Well then! Freddie we're leaving." "But mom!" "JUST GO" "Yay" said Sam after they left. "Thank you dad!" "Did you guys ever explode on her?" "Many times!" Sam said. "I have an idea, how would you like to be on iCarly?" Carly asked Eminem. That's the end of chapter 3. It wasn't as good as I thought it was going to be... Chap. 4: "Well, that was a random question" said Eminem. "I know, but I've been meaning to ask you for awhile now." Responded Carly. "Well, I'd make alot of parents angry. Like we just saw." "Well I do too! But I'm still around, aren't I?" said Sam. "Well have you ever wrote a song abouting killing someone?" "No" "Well you're safe then." Carly laughed at their conversation. She was still shocked about Eminem being Sam's dad. "I have another question, how come Sam's last name is Puckett and yours is Mathers?" asked Carly. "Who knows?" Eminem responded. "Well, would you like to be on iCarly?" asked Sam. "OK I guess." It was five minutes before Eminem would be on iCarly. The iCarly gang were as nervous as they were before their first webcast. They were really pushing the limits with having Eminem on the show. Parents were going to freak when they saw this. "You guys ready?" Asked Freddie. "Ready" responded Carly and Sam. (Eminem is behind that curtain where all the guest stars are.) "In 5, 4, 3, 2!" "I'm Carly!" "I'm Sam and this is iCarly!" "Tonight's a really special night!" Said Carly. "You wanna know why?" Asked Sam. "Because we have a really special guest star! And he's won many awards." "He's my dad!" "HE'S EMINEM!!!" Both Carly and Sam screamed. Eminem came out from behind the curtain. "Hi iCarly fans it's going to be a fun episode tonight" said Eminem. "Great show guys!" said Freddie. "Thanks!" said Sam and Carly. "Dad, you were beast at freestyle!" "Thanks." "Do you even breath?" asked Freddie. "Yeah like every two minutes." *15 minutes later "Hey guys I'm going to go check the comments." said Freddie. "You do that!" Carly responded. Spencer came running in the living room. "Oh my God! You are beast at freestyle!!!" He said to Eminem. "Uh thanks?" Eminem responded. "Uh guys, I don't think you want to see these comments." said Freddie. That's it for chapter 4. Review! Chap. 5: "What do the comments say?" Asked Sam. "Are they good or bad?" Asked Carly. "Some good, some bad, some are just disturbing." Responded Freddie. "Well just say one good, bad, and disturbing comment each." Said Eminem. "Dear iCarly, You went too far putting Eminem on your show. My child is 11 years old, we watch your show every week, but now because of you, he knows just about every swear word thanks to you. If you were going to have Eminem do a freestyle, you should have kept it clean. Every other word out of his mouth was the f word. My child now uses that word like it's a second language. Thanks alot." "Shouldn't they know not to listen when you said I was going to do freestyle?" Said Eminem. "What's another comment?" Asked Carly. "Bringing Eminem on the show was the best thing you ever did!!! He is the best rapper ever!!!! I love iCarly even more!!!" "Nice, what's the disturbing one?" Asked Sam. "OMG I love Eminem. He's sooo sexy!!! I want to suck his-. Maybe I should stop there." Said Freddie. Eminem had the same reaction as he did to Lady Gaga at 2009 VMA Awards. "Wow people are really crazy about you" Said Carly. "Yeah. Want to go get some food?" Asked Eminem. "Sure" Said everyone. When they went to open the door, there was a bunch of people at the door, for Eminem. "Oh boy..." Said Eminem. Yeah that was short but did you like? Chap. 6: Most of the people at the door were angry parents. Some were reporters. All of them started shouting at Eminem and asking him many questions. They all got away from him when he gave them the middle finger. They soon started attacking the iCarly gang with questions, espically the reporters. "Sam, how does it feel to have your dad leave you at a young age and have him cheat on your mom???" "How does it feel to have your dad leave you to become a famous rapper and never mention you in any of his songs, Sam???" "Is it awkward having Eminem as your father???" The camera lights started to blind the iCarly crew. Carly tryed to get the angry parents and reporters out of her apartment by yelling at them, but it didn't work. Eminem soon shouted, "GET THE F*** OUT!!!" Everyone left. The next day Carly, Sam, and Freddie went to the mall and saw a famous gossip magizine saying "Eminem leaves first wife and kids to become famous." "Oh boy" said Carly. I haven't updated in a few weeks because I have been on vacation Chap. 7: Sam picked up the magazine and started reading it. "We all know Eminem mentions his daughter Hailie in multiple songs and his ex- wife Kim. But, before all of this, he had another family,which also means another wife he abused, Pam Puckett (iCarly's Sam Puckett's mother) tells all." "Wow your mother will really do anything for money." Said Freddie. "No chiz, she's my mother." Responded Sam. "Maybe we should talk to her about this." Carly said. *At Sam's house "Mom can you explain this?" Sam showed her mom the magazine. "Yeah, so?" Responded Pam. "You lied about everything. He never abused you." "So I streched the truth a little bit. You want to be fed, don't you?" "You're impossible." Said Sam. The iCarly gang soon left. *Back at Carly's When Carly opened the door, she found a very excited Spencer. "Guess who's here in our apartment???" "Are you still excited about Eminem?" Carly asked. "A little. But he's a friend of Eminem's." Can you guess who else is with the iCarlies? Category:Blog posts